


Jellybean

by NattieFOURLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Beards, Bottom Harry, Businessman Louis, Cats, Declarations Of Love, Dominance, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Forbidden Love, Hatred, Heartache, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Idiots in Love, Lies, Louis Lies, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Lust, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Non-Sexual Submission, One Night Stands, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Pining, Please Don't Hate Me, Top Louis, True Love, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NattieFOURLarry/pseuds/NattieFOURLarry
Summary: I've lost the battle with my sanity, am officially knocked off my feet and tumbling head first into his depthless eyes. It's like my whole world appeared out of the blue, brought me to a place filled with eternal peace and happiness, everlasting sunshine, and warmth. It's the epitome of contentment, the end all. And it's right here before me, basking me in its glow, encompassing my spirit and mind. I can't remember a moment without it... without him, without any of this. And I never want to escape or be saved. I want to lie in it all day, be forever enveloped in this feeling.He's the missing piece that I've been searching for.





	Jellybean

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!
> 
> So welcome..  
> This one is a MONSTER. It's long...stupid long and I really hope you stay for the *entire story* and just ..enjoy right!?  
> That's what I hope for at least.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy Jellybean!

Chapter 1

 

It's a chillier morning, especially in the shade, even more so with the sun just barely peeking through the line of trees just beyond.  It's the coming of Fall, the changing of weather, the tourist season coming to a close until Spring. It's a beautiful time of year, the Fall, probably one of the prettiest especially with the foliage and sweet smells of pumpkin. But the cold is unfortunate. The cool air calls for less foot traffic, less visitors, less exposure. 

The town dies or something close to it.

The natives become restless, their skills unutilized, the emptiness practically insufferable as the quiet settles, the once teeming streets and historical sites transform into that of a ghost town (and a semi-permanent home for the dead). 

It's demoralizing, it's a time for most to get so transfixed on their thoughts and unnecessary fears, it brings out the worst in them. Unintentionally of course. Always. Because who wants to admit they're slowly losing their mind or deemed  _ the _ town crazy? No one. Especially in a small place such as this. Especially in Harper's Ferry. Especially with the hope for next season (and the not so crazy-crazies).

It's the same year after year, cyclical, predestined...so it's more of a shock when folks still  _ react _ and grouse to whoever will listen. I'd think by now they would realize the inevitable is just that, inevitable. So why harp on it or even find the time to speak of it? Why must they insist on complaining? They're not the ones worrying over adoptions. They're not the ones caring for elderly felines. They're not the ones dependent on donations. 

Their selfishness and complacency masks their true selves, makes them ugly, portrays a less than ideal first impression. It's maddening so I have to remain optimistic, go beyond the depression and negativity, push through the bitterness. It's difficult at times, certainly trying on my patience but it's for them...it's for those who lack a voice, those just looking for a warm bed and loving home. It keeps me focused, gives me happiness and purpose, makes the cold less daunting, and the dead of winter tolerable.

And it's the reason I never left. It's the reason I cannot back away.

A light breeze from the south brushes against my bare arm then, causes gooseflesh to rise on my skin, stirs the thinning coat of fur on the cat sleeping on my legs. 

I peer down at him, take in his pink nose and soft purs as he sleeps fitfully, note the slight wheeze hitting the back of his throat. I delicately pet his head, keep him at ease, give him as much peace as I am able to offer. He's just not well. There's nothing to be done except wait and pray for a miracle.

Pray for more and hope someone takes notice.

With calculated movements, I slowly stand deciding it's time to head back to town. The others will probably be awakening demanding attention and to not have them fed within the hour is practically a death sentence. So I hurry back before they notice I took him out because they will, they always do. 

I make my way down the trail, find the unconventional exit that only natives are aware of, take the short cut to the shelter, bypass the library, bar, and Inn. I find Brett, the town drunk, lying across a wooden bench outside the bakery with a tattered pea coat acting as his blanket. Just like always. The usual. I shake my head as a smirk tugs at my lips.

“Hey, Brett.” I say in greeting as I snuggle the cat closer. “I thought you'd be home by now?” I stop before him, take him in, find the whiskey bottle lying on its side against the cobblestone. “I thought the five shots last night were sufficient.” 

“Mmm... possibly.” He grumbles. “I wanted a buzz.”

“I believe you've achieved just that and then some.” I stifle a laugh.

“I can blame you-”  _ Hiccup. _ “For that!” He shoots his arm in the air, points a dirtied finger in my direction. “You have a heavy hand.”

“And a heart bursting with affection!” 

“Yeah...yeah, get on with it then.” He turns over. “I have some sleeping to catch up on.”

“Why not go home though? You're probably one hundred feet away.” I eye the two story home in front of me.

“Be off then...you…cat person...man...”  _ Snoring _ . 

“Alright?” I shake my head and enter the bakeshop. “Good morning!” I say to attract the attention of the owner who happens to be a transplant, a person looking for a change of pace.

“Good morning!” She appears from the back with a smile. “W-what can I get for you?” Her accent is distinct, her face sweet, her slight stutter endearing even though she tries her best to conceal it. 

“Just a plain bagel.” I cradle the cat with one arm. “For the man outside.” I point my thumb over my shoulder. 

“Brett? He's been there since I got in! Thought he'd b-be gone by now.” She reaches behind her, takes the bread from the shelf. “Any butter?”

“Uh...yeah whatever to sober him up.”

“Sure. I'll g-give it a quick toast too.” She says and silently gets to work. I take a closer look into the display case, note the finely decorated desserts, admire the care she took to prepare them, the apparent skill she possesses to create such beautiful designs. The lady has talent. “The cat.” She starts disturbing my thoughts.

“Yeah? Isn't he a cutie?”

“Nice try, sweetheart. Please don't bring him in here next time? It's a health h-hazard.” Her cheeks turn pink as she hands me the bag.

“Sorry. It won't happen again.”

“Thank you! Enjoy your day.” I nod and am about to walk away when I realize I didn't pay her.

“Oh I didn't-” I say as I reach for my wallet but she shakes her head.

“Nope, it's on me. You're helping that man.” She tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

“Oh…are you sure?”

“Yeah no worries! Hopefully that will sober him up.”

“Me too. I'm hoping he can sober up for  _ good. _ ” 

“Don't we all? Anyway, I have some orders that n-need to be delivered. See you later!” She hastily turns and disappears to the back. I remain in place for a moment, pick the loan five dollar bill from my pocket and place it in the tip jar on the counter, and head back out into the street.

“Here.” I drop the bag by Brett's head. “Don't thank me just stay away from the bar tonight.”

“Yeah...yeah.” He repeats himself and blindly reaches for it. 

“I mean it. I won't serve you.” I half joke to keep the conversation light.

“You wouldn't dare.” He mumbles as he shoves a piece of bagel into his mouth. 

“I am daring so don't even tempt me.” I snuggle the cat who is starting to stir awake. “Anyway, see you...not tonight. Maybe tomorrow or next week. Or maybe try and impress the baker. She's sweet.” 

“Natale!? She'd never consider.” He is nearly finished. “She has eyes set on someone else anyway.” He waggles his eyebrows at me.

“...huh?” I mull that over. “Who is it? The doctor? Or maybe the bellboy from the hotel? Or the conductor…?”

“No, jackass. You.” He crumples the bag into a ball and shoves it into the pocket of his dirtied coat.

“Ah. I see.” I run a hand through my hair. “Well that's unfortunate.”

“Why! You'd make a nice couple.”

“Uh...no I'm not looking for anything right now. But I think you two would be even cuter together! So get going!” 

“Easier said than done.” 

“If you don't try you'll never know or regret it if someone else were to end up dating her. If you like her, talk to her. Done.”

“Again, easier said than done.” I roll my eyes.

“Alright well I tried. Have a good day.” I turn away from him and continue to the shelter. 

“I would like a corn muffin next time too!” I flinch as something whacks my back. “Toasted!”

“What!?” I look at my feet and find the crumpled bag. “I didn't deserve that.” I pick it up. “You'll never catch her eye if you continue acting like this.” 

“I’m working on it.” He slumps back down onto the bench and resumes his nap. 

“Try harder next time…” I whisper more to myself and dispose of the trash.

I make my way down Main Street, find the town finally waking up, spot a smaller group of tourists with backpacks and cameras preparing for the Trail. It's what they do when they come. Hike the mountainous terrain for several hours and return to only resume the following day. It can be quite beautiful especially when the foliage is just right.

“Look at that!” A child. I turn towards the voice and find a girl pointing to the cat. “May I please pet it!? Daddy!” She tugs on the hem of her (I can assume) father's sweater. “It's so cute!!” 

“He is, right?” I ask. She slowly approaches. “I have more at the shelter too. Just as cute...just as affectionate!”

“Honey, not now.” The man states and holds her back. 

“He's friendly.” I confirm. “He wont-”

“We're dog people. Come honey. Let's go.” They hurriedly walk away in the opposite direction seemingly ignoring my comment.

“...uh.” I look down at the feline and there he is wide awake and greeting me with his big blue eyes. “Hi, bud. You didn't hear that. Everyone is a cat person, some just don't know it yet.” I kiss his head, round the corner and continue on my way.

The shelter is at the edge of town in all of its disheveled glory. It's not like the other historic buildings and homes, in fact it was an afterthought, it was meant to be a carriage house or something temporary at the time it was constructed. Basically it wasn't meant to be a permanent fixture or it would have been brought up to code years ago before we settled in. It's unfortunate actually.

“There he is!” Dani approaches me the moment I enter, her mannerisms frenzied, her facial expression displaying her concerns. “I thought he escaped again!” She reaches for him but I hold back.

“Really? I love this little guy why on Earth would I be so careless?” I kiss his head again. “Me and Lu-Lu just wanted to escape town for a bit.” His purs are reverberating against my arm proving his contentment.

“Lucas needs to be kept inside and warm! He's not well!”

“I  _ know. _ ” I reel in my temper. “He...he needs the fresh air. It may-”

“No, Harry. You know it's going...to happen eventually.”

“It can be prolonged. We can give him a few more months!” I attempt to fight a losing battle. “I thought...I wanted…” I unwillingly hand over Lucas. He looks sad now. “He's in pain I think.” I confess.

“He is. You remember what the Vet said.” She places him in his condo.

“Yeah, he reminded me of the tab.” I groan as I begin to unlock the cages, releasing the other felines. “And proceeded to give the diagnosis, and medication to give him a semblance of comfort but I refuse to give in. We have to have hope-”

“I get it. But we have to think rationally here...is it worth our resources?”

“Yes!!” My tone is clipped. “Yes…” I calm down. “They're all worth every penny and-”

“We are a shelter, not a hospice.”

“I...I…” My mouth closes unable to contest. “I know.” 

“Let's take care of whose here, alright?”

“The Fall is coming. We're at capacity...I thought we'd-”

“We're fine. We have at least a month still, okay? Let's just feed them and give them what we can.”

“Sure…” I agree solemnly and begin the process of feeding. There's a board, rules to follow, allergies to consider, prior health issues that need treatment. It's a painstaking task, probably the most difficult to do twice a day, but I am here for them. We're the foundation, Dani and I, the sole individuals who care for these cats, to save as many as we can in the process. We even scout local kill shelters to rescue those who are viewed as “unadoptable” and take them in, teach them to play again. We give them a second chance at life when all others denied them the opportunity.

“Okay so...Liam! Slow down!” Dani picks up a Siamese with a bold personality. “He's a pig.” She pets his head. “He'll attack the others and take their share!”

“Not as bad as Nialler here. Right bud?” I scratch the Russian blue as he continues to munch down, completely disregarding my affection. “See? My pets do nothing for him.”

“He's hungry. His sole focus is to eat. Don't take it personally.”

“Oh but I will. My pets are world renowned! The best in the county!”

“What ever helps you sleep at night.” She winks. “You’re working tonight right?” She asks as she seals the food bags and places them back in the closet.

“Like always.” I rub at my tired eyes. “I wanted to get some sleep actually. Can you close up here? I'll come by around three for a few hours.”

“Absolutely.” She smiles. “You're on poop duty then.” 

“Ugh...great.” I whine. “What about you? Are you working the front desk today?”

“Nope. I am tomorrow though so I can stay a little later tonight.” She digs through a cabinet. “Oh so apparently a couple of high profile guests checked in a few weeks ago. Have you seen them?”

“Uh...nope not at the bar at least. I really don't explore much especially with the shelter being as filled as it is.” I frown. “Why would they come here?”

“I honestly have no idea, they've been relatively quiet since they arrived. I noticed them yesterday and looked through the reservation book.” She shrugs. “Mrs. Winston is sort of losing her mind though so that's funny  to watch.” She laughs. “I'm surprised she didn't roll out the red carpet!”

“I'll keep an eye out for them. What do they look like?”

“One is sort of short, the other two... nothing special... I'll look tomorrow and come back with any news.” She continues digging. “Looks like we need more paper towels. Want to walk with me to the store? Then I swear I'll leave you alone.”

“Sure.” I secure the windows, ensure every cat is well fed and roaming the small room. “Be good little ones!” I croon as I pet Lu-Lu through the gate. “I'd take you home with me but that... wouldn't be fair. But I'll be back.” 

“Ready?” She asks and I simply nod. “When is the next fundraiser?” We’re heading further down Main Street distancing ourselves from the central area of town.

“Well, I figured we could try and…” We both stop in the middle of the street as the unthinkable comes into view. Before us is a construction site, a temporary fence, bulldozers, mounds of dirt. “What…? When did this happen? Why haven't I noticed?”

“What's going on?” A crowd has gathered, obviously this is catching the attention of the people. “You can't just...build on historic ground. It's a landmark!” I walk further up to the fence and find a man in a hardhat and reflector vest.

“Sir?” I ask. “What's happening? Why are-”

“We're modernizing the area, refurbishing existing buildings, constructing a new apartment complex.” The man's response is clipped, well rehearsed, unenthusiastic. My mouth drops. “Read the sign. It's all there.”

“B-but-”

“And that little shop is next.” He points past my shoulder towards the general vicinity of the shelter and small cluster of homes. “Well we're renovating those buildings, but that smaller one is being demolished.” My eyes widen in horror.

“Wait…” Dani approaches then. “Wait but how?”

“You can't do that!” I shout at the man as I grip onto the fence. “You can't! That's-” Ours!!

“We have the permits, the ordinances, Certificate of occupancy. This plot of land is ours...well technically the developer’s.”

“Who!? Who is that!?” I continue to shout as my blood boils. "They can't just waltz into a historic village and tear down these buildings!”

“Ones that do not pass code are unfortunately on the list. So sorry,  _ sir,  _ we are here to follow state and county law to avoid any fines.” The man turns back around and walks away.

“What are we going to do? We'll never afford rent.” I hear Dani but I'm too busy reading the sign affixed to the fence.  _ LT Development LLC. _ “Luxury apartments? For who!? We're country bumpkins! Not high class blue collar workers looking for stainless steel appliances and an indoor pool!” 

“We're on the border of Washington. It's for commuters probably. A way to live a suburban life without suburban price.” I say.

“Maybe we can move-”

“No! We're not going anywhere.” I rub at my face feeling the exhaustion settle. “We'll go to town hall and demand answers. It's the best we can do.” I finish reading the billboard.  _ Completed Spring 2019. _ “Right at the start of the new season. They know what they're doing.” I mumble.

“What if we're not out in time?” I release the fence and face her.

“We won't have to be. We'll figure it out.” 

“This is serious. We have to have a plan B.” We continue to the store as the crowd disperses.

“We won't need a plan B, you'll see.” I reassure. “We'll fix up the house, make sure it passes inspection then the developer will have no choice but to leave us alone.”

“How!? Can you even use a hammer?”

“I...I know people.” I cringe. 

“Who!?” 

“Brett is a handyman. He can do it.”

“He's drunk half the time!!” She is losing her cool. “Look, Harry. We have to think about the cats. This developer is going to tear down the shelter, build some gaudy monstrosity, become richer as we peons scramble to make ends meet!”

“It could bring more to the town we don't know but I don't want them to touch the shelter. As long as we have the house we're fine! So let's not get ahead of ourselves-”

"They'll raise the rent though! Even if we fix it, it's going to be too expensive!” We're outside the store.

“Can you have a little faith here?” She turns on me.

“You're not going to work yourself stupid and use your  _ own _ money to pay the rent and tend to the cats. That's unfair to you. You don't deserve it!”

“It's not that important! I work to support them anyway.”

“You'll be trapped here forever if you continue!” I shrug.

“It's my livelihood.” 

“You need to make something of yourself.” 

“I'm content doing this, why argue with me? And what does my choice have to do with the shelter?” I watch her expression and it's obvious I'm failing to get through to her so I try a different approach. “I'm feeling the hurt too but if we let that overshadow our pride, they'll win! So we should consider putting our negative energy towards figuring this out and making it work rather than concern ourselves with how I  should live my life.” I reach out to her, place my hand on her shoulder. “There is a light at the end of the tunnel, we just have to walk a little faster to get to it.”

“Why are you so damn optimistic all the time?” 

“Because I'd go crazy if I wasn't?” I smile.

“I think we're all a little crazy...if I'm being honest.”

.

.

.

.

I sat with the cats for hours, probably took a nap on the floor even as they walked across my back and scratched at my clothing. It's soothing.  _ It's crazy _ . But the moment I went home I knew we'd be in trouble. I obviously kept my doubts hidden from Dani because she would absolutely lose her confidence if I spoke openly of my fears. I think she depends on my optimism, my ability to see the positive in most situations, including ones that involve the shelter.

We worked hard on this place, have had a lot of success in our mission to  _ save them all _ but what if it's coming to an end? What if this is it?

What if  _ LT Development LLC _ is our down fall?

.

.

.

.

The bar is packed, filled to capacity with locals and tourists alike, the conversations obviously focused on the new development and the fate of our town. I of course tune it out to keep my sanity intact, plaster on that grin everyone seems to rely on.

“What can I get for you?” I ask an unknown face as I place a napkin on the bar top. He must be passing through.

“Singapore sling, mate.” The man requests as he adjusts his wrinkled button down.

“A what?” I give a quizzical look. “What's that?”

“What kind of bartender are you?” He quips giving me a slight attitude. I roll my eyes at the order.

“He happens to be the best in town!” The librarian, Ann, speaks up from next to him. She places her empty glass down. “Another Merlot? When you get a chance that is.” She winks and turns back towards her husband. 

“Oh I bet...the best in town.” The random man puffs out his cheeks and eyes me with equanimity. It's chilling to the bone. “Pretty soon this dump will be replaced and all of you folks with it. It'll be interesting to witness. Really.” The stranger turns on his heel and disappears into the throng of people. His face was forgettable, his attitude even more so. 

I disregard the conversation entirely and pour the red wine.

“Thanks, honey. What was that about?” Ann asks. “He had some nerve.” I shrug not wanting to dwell on it.

“Who knows. Maybe looking to let off some steam.” My shirt sleeve is tugged to the right and I look to see another random person eyeing me. “Excuse me, sir.” I pull back. “I'm in the middle of-”

“I had a concern-” This person starts.

“Sir. Give me a moment.” I turn towards Ann. “Would Peter like anything before I am distracted again?” I smile as the weight of the man's stare rests heavily on my shoulders.

“He's good. He has to drive!” She picks up the glass. “See you in a few.” I turn towards the patron who has yet to remove his gaze from my face. 

“What can I do for you?” I ask. 

“So what is it that you do here?” He starts. His question is baffling. I look over to his group and note a third man facing away from me.

“If you haven't noticed, I bartend.” I state the obvious as I clean off the excess water on the counter. “So let me do my job. What do you need?”

“I was only asking because my friend over there asked for a drink and you quite rudely turned him down.” I sigh at the remark and walk away from him. “Hey! You with the curls and suffocating jeans! I wasn't finished!!”

“Yeah but I am.” I mumble avoiding the confrontation. “Do you think you can take over? I need a moment.” I ask the bar back. 

“Uh...uh yeah sure!” The kid stumbles as he balances a bucket of ice in his arms.

“Thanks, Ben. Just refill glasses if anyone asks. I'll only be a minute.” I reassure and head to the back in a hurry wishing I was any place but here. I run a hand down my face, unbutton the top two buttons on my shirt to cool off, and lean heavily against the facade of the building.

I didn’t notice just how warm it became... couldn't believe how quickly the atmosphere changed with a just a few new faces amongst the locals. It was unexpected. It's like the dynamic of the our small village is already changing and the construction workers didn't even break ground yet. I fear for the future, fear the change it will bring, fear the unknown...but I suppress it for their sakes and move on.

I take a few deep breaths and head back.

“Alright sorry.” I find the bar back struggling with a few glasses. “I'll take those.” I approach him.

“Thank you!” The boy hands me them.

“Any trouble?” I ask.

“Nah...just the usual. Brett and his shots!” He laughs nervously.

“Ugh! What a sneak!” I search the counter and the faces of those seated at the bar. “Where did he-”

“Hey! I wasn't finished!” That troublesome patron is back. “I needed...I asked for a drink!” He seems belligerent, possibly too drunk.

“It looks like you've had enough.” I state and point to the exit. “Please leave?” I ask kindly wanting to avoid another conflict.

“But I want my-” The third man comes into view now, holds his friend back.

“Not now, Stan…it's not...worth it…” His voice is failing him it seems as he finds my face, looks directly into my eyes, surprises me with the intensity they hold. “Uh...let's go over there.” 

“Interesting.” I whisper and turn my attention towards- “Brett!!” He's slumped against the counter with a finger in the air. “Come on, man!” I round the bar and pull him to his feet. “What did I say? You have to impress the baker, not drink yourself stupid.”

“Nat...ale will never...never.” He shakes his head.

“You don't know that for sure!” I scan the faces, look for hers in particular but come up empty handed. “Well...she might…See past all this.” 

“How with your shirt half open?” He grips the collar.

“None of that now.” I continue to search and luckily spot her then in the corner talking to what appears to be a friend. “She's over there. If you didn't have that last drink you could have spoken to her.”

“About what? My nuts and bolts?”

“Uh...well I'm sure you'd think of something interesting.” I hide my concern. 

“Time for a nap!” The man stumbles out into the night making no other attempt to drink or start a conversation with the baker. 

“Go home!” I shout after him but he flips me the bird instead. “Right! Bye!” I say with a smile. As I walk the floor I clear some empty glasses and beer bottles to distract my thoughts. Today brought too much excitement and really I want it to end.

“I thought that was Ben's job?” I turn towards the voice and spot the blue eyed man before me. He's smaller than I expected, wearing an eighties inspired tracksuit, too expensive sneakers, and a fancy baseball cap. He isn't even trying to fit in.

“Doesn't bother me.” I respond. “We all work together.”

“I see...well uh…” He shoves his hands into his pockets, shifts his weight, looks visibly uncomfortable. 

“I have to get back to work so if you're not going to order anything I'll just be on my way.” 

“I’m fine actually. But thank you.” He smiles.

“Okay-”

“Hey, Harry! I need another drink!” The voice catches my attention along with a loud crash from behind the bar.

“Oh no!!” I hurry over to find Ben on the floor surrounded by broken glass. “Ah...that's not good.” I sigh and help him clean up the mess.

.

.

.

.

“They have every document! There isn't a state law preventing them from building!” Dani says as she reviews the feeding board. “They literally covered their butts.” I'm on the floor with the felines as she continues. “I don't know what's going to happen. If they take their time to build those apartments, we could at least have until next Spring to raise money and fix this-” 

“Zayn!! Stop attacking her!” I grip the black cat with care and pull him away from the white feline. “Leave her alone!” 

“-house and be up to code.”

“Yeah.” I reply as I subdue the cat not really paying close attention. “What was that, huh?” I kiss him once and let him go. “That's the best option...” I walk to Lu-Lu whose in his condo. “We'll raise money and make it happen!” 

“Exactly. I just fear the rent will be too high-” The knock at the door disrupts our conversation. “I'll get it.” She offers and walks to the front. “Hi! How are you?” She greets. I ignore the exchange and continue petting the cat.

“Hey little man. How are you feeling?” I open the gate and pick him up. “Oh have you put on some weight!? We'll have to make an appointment with Dr. Cowell...He'll be proud.”

“You have a visitor.” She pokes me, interrupting my cuddling.

“Hmm?” I turn around and follow her to the entryway. “Oh.” It's the blue eyed man from last night. He's no longer wearing the tracksuit or hat though. It's actually far worse...much flashier than I'd thought possible. “You'll never fit in here wearing that.” I say, as my manners escape me. I inspect his outfit and shiny boots closely, take in his properly styled hair and the shadow of a beard on his cheeks. Without the hat obscuring his face, I can see the brightness of his irises as well. They're quite remarkable if I'm honest.

“Good afternoon to you too.” He walks further in, inspects the cracked floors, water stained ceilings, and outdated...everything.

“What can I do for you?” 

“I was admiring your lovely town and stumbled upon your business. Do you mind if I take a look around?”

“I guess?” I say. “We know it's not in the best condition but please understand we're in the midst of getting it repaired.” I defend the state of our shelter.

“This is probably hazardous to your health. I wonder if there is asbestos behind these walls...” He runs his finger along the seam. “Mmm…” He mumbles something under his breath but I can't catch it.

“What was that?” I pry. “I have a right to-”

“Nothing of importance.” He whispers as he continues to inspect. 

“Who are you?” I demand. “Why are you here?”

“I’m Louis T-...just Louis.” He replies. “And...I'm here on business.” 

“Alright well,  _ Just Louis _ , if you're not here to adopt a cat I'm going to have to ask you to leave.”

“Well that's not very welcoming of you. Do you treat all of your guests like this?” He turns around.

“Only those who hide their true intentions. Now please leave.” I demand. His stare is captivating though... intriguing. “Sir-”

“I see. Maybe I will pay another visit when you're not as... perturbed?” He adjusts his tie, faces Dani. “Have a good day.” His gaze lands on my face once more. “You as well.” He lingers a moment longer, stares directly into my eyes, then leaves quietly...save for the clattering of his boots.

“Wow...what was that!?” Dani asks as she runs to the door to peer out the window.

“I….I don't know.” I look down at the cat feeling at a loss.

.

.

.

.

“I'll have two beers.” The grounds keeper approaches the bar.

“Absolutely. Tap or-”

“We'll take bottles.” He smiles at me then his date, Dani. 

“Coming right up.” I wink at her. 

“Tony and I plan on heading to Virginia for the weekend.” She tells me. 

“Sounds great! I'll watch the shelter. It's fine.” I offer without question as I hand them the bottles. “Taking the train?”

“Yeah.” Tony says. “Just looking to get away from the drama.”

“I second that.” Dani smiles. 

“It's been too stressful. Did you see they broke ground?” The man asks.

“I haven't paid close enough attention…” My voice trails off as that stranger from earlier comes into view. He's an annoyance and improperly dressed. He'll certainly stand out now.

“It’s impressive just how quickly they're working.” The groundskeeper continues. “I wonder why they decided to come here.”

“Certainly random.” I mumble as the man stares.

“Harry didn't you say you thought it was for commuters?” Dani asks which snaps me from my reverie.

“Yeah! Sorry yeah. It was just a hunch though.” I shrug and wipe down the bar. “Hey Ben. Can you get me more ice?” I find the kid walking the floor.

“Yes, sir!”

“I'm so happy your hired him. He was suffocating at the hotel.” Dani says. “They had him running the most stupidest errands.”

“Me too. We all need a change once in awhile.” I look to my left and note the man is gone. “Oh…” I must make a face.

“You okay?” My friend asks.

“The man, what was his name...the guy that came by earlier…”

“Lewis or something?” 

“Oh I've been seeing him around.” Tony pipes in. “Supposedly he works for the city or the county...he's a surveyor or something along those lines.”

“Then why prance around in overpriced suits and outrageous boots? Dani did you see his shoes? They were silver with black chevron's across the toe. They even had a small heel.” 

“Maybe he has a good sense of style.” The grounds keeper takes a swig from the bottle.

“Maybe he's trying to stand out unnecessarily.” I add.

“Maybe he's trying to impress someone.” She says. I look to her then.

“And who would that be? It's certainly not something we appreciate.” 

“You never know.” She smiles a toothy grin and turns to her date...or boyfriend. That's a question for later. “Want to sit down?”

“Yeah sure.” He turns to me. “See you later.”

“Have fun!” I wave and tend to the other guests.

.

.

.

.

I am back on the trail the following morning sitting in my usual place watching the sunrise. I went against Dani's wishes and brought Lu-Lu with me for company. He has a check up this afternoon so I want him to appear as healthy as possible.

“Right little man? We need you strong not holed up in some cat condo.” He boops my nose. “Yeah you like being free, huh?” He boops me again on the chin. “See? Why can't you do this in front of Danielle? Prove her wrong? Convince her you're not as sick as the doctor claims? I know you've got some strength left. I can feel it.” I grip him to my chest. “The fresh air is working I think.” He purrs into my hand. “And we'll stop that mean old contractor from destroying your home...and that man…whoever he was. Don't you worry. Soon everything will go back to the way it was, bring us back to the schedule we're accustomed to, leave the questioning to a minimum and the fear of change at bay.” I take a deep breath. “Do you hear me, Lu? Everything will be fine.” I say. “Everything.” 

.

.

.

.

“Toasted corn muffin with butter.” I smile.

“You are a good man.” Brett rips the bag open eyeing its contents. “Smells supurb.” 

“I need your help.” I begin as he eats. 

“You're bribing me now?”

“Possibly.” I confirm.

“What did you need?” Crumbs are flying as he shovels the food into his mouth.

“Can you like...take a breather?” I ask with amusement. 

“Who cares? I'm eating.”

“Yeah but your getting crumbs stuck in my cat's fur.”

“Then quit taking him out all the time!”

“ _ Anyway _ ...Dani and I need to bring the shelter up to code or else that contractor will demolish it. We can't afford a new place and really, we like our location. So could you help us fix it?”

“What do I get out of it?” He asks. A piece of crumb is hanging on his lip as he continues. “Will I be paid? Will there be-”

“An endless supply of corn muffins? Absolutely.” I smile.

“I meant to say...never mind.” He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “I guess.” He shrugs.

“Really!? You'll help!?” I can't help but shout in excitement. “Oh my God this is great!! You have no idea how wonderful this is. I can't wait to tell Danielle! The cats will be so happy...I'll be happy!! Well now I am so very very-”

“Take it easy. I'll need to come down at some point and check the place out. It could be beyond my knowledge or repair.”

“Sure! Give me a day and time and I'll be there for sure!” I snuggle Lu-Lu closer. “Thank you...really thank you!!” I lean into him for a hug but he scoots away. “Uh...sorry.” I run a hand down my face. “So...let me know.” 

“Yeah yeah…” He lies back down on the bench and passes out. 

.

.

.

.

“I guess we can have him work on it.” Danielle says as she places Lu-Lu in a crate. “It'll give him something to do.”

“Exactly.” I mumble as I scratch underneath Niall's chin. “Get him away from the booze too.”

“Was this your plan the entire time?” 

“I don't know...inadvertently I suppose. We all deserve happiness. He certainly needs it.”

“What about you?” She asks.

“I am happy.” I continue to pet the cat. 

“Are you really?” She pushes. She picks up the crate. “Are you  _ really _ happy? Or is that your optimism speaking?”

“Yup.” I smirk. “Let me know how the vet goes.” I hear a knock. “You should go answer that.” 

“Fine...Always changing the subject…Oh, hello.”

“Hello. How are you?” I hear his voice and immediately join them.

“I’m great-”

“You again.” I roll my eyes as I find  _ that man _ standing in the doorway in another flashy suit.

“Me again, yeah.” He responds with a slight nod.

“What did you need?” Dani questions.

“Take Lucas to the vet, I'll handle this.” I eye the man skeptically. 

“I'll text you.” She says. “Bye.” She offers him and leaves. I shove my hands into the pockets of my shorts. 

“What's going on? Why do you keep coming back here? Who do you work for-”

“Please, let me explain-”

“No I'm not.” His hair, his eyes, his clothes. It's too much. “I saw you at the bar last night too.” I approach him. “What are your intentions?”

“Well-”

“Are you following me?”

“Not exactly…” He stifles a smile.

“And who are those people you hang around with? What are you surveying? Where did you come from?”

“Surveying?” He asks. “The men who you see me with are my colleagues.”

“I was told you work for the county.”

“So now you're asking about me?” He licks his lips. 

“What!?” I throw my hands in the air. “No! You keep showing up randomly and I live here and work here and-”

“I said I was here on business so naturally you'd run into me, no?” I note the way he carries himself, find he is far more confident then I suspected. “It’s inevitable.”

“Yeah it is and we don't...take kindly to strangers who...who-”

“Who what? Live outside of a box?”

“No! I don't live in a box.” I'm losing my temper...why? I never do.

“Um, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but yes you do.” He takes a few steps closer and now I can really appreciate his appearance, his strong jawline, and crooked grin.

“N-not really.” I pinch the bridge of my nose. “Look, what do you want? You keep showing up and it's freaking me out, well sort of, because I don't know why and I'm just trying to live my life.”

“I have my reasons.” He adjusts his tie.

“And what are those? I mean, you're starting to get a reputation.” I lie. 

“As what?”

“Uh…people see you around...and uh... you're-”

“Right. You're asking about me. That concludes  _ that _ issue.” He clears his throat.

“What!?” He's putting words in my mouth that are completely false. “I have not  _ once _ asked about you! You're the one who keeps showing up at my places of employment being all creepy and whatnot.”

“I am the farthest from creepy actually.”

“Fine. I'll settle with meddlesome.”

“Not that either. I just…” He seems lost in thought. “I’m determined.”

“Determined to what? Watch them bulldoze my shelter!?” I'm nearly shouting! Me!!

“Well speaking of the shelter...why Jellybean?” He questions.

“Huh?” I look at him long and hard, attempt to uncover the mask he's wearing, attempt to make sense of anything that is happening.

“The shelter, it's called Jellybean. How do cats and Easter candy relate?” When did I lose my control?

“But I wasn't finished yet. We were just in the middle of a conversation-”

“And I want to redirect it away from me being a so called creep.”

“A meddlesome creep.” I bite my lip and look away. 

“Right. So please explain.” I sigh.

“Its easier if I show you.” I relent. “Come here.” I wave him over. “We're a free roaming adoption center so be careful when you open the door. Lu-Lu isn't here, whose known to break out, but the others may try and escape too. It's a gamble.”

“Must be miserable then.”

“What?” I look over to him and his eyes are strikingly beautiful, almost too blue. “It's their nature I suppose.” I slowly open the door and sneak my way in. “Alright little ones, we have a guest.” I shoo them away. “Make it quick.” He slips through the door and shuts it behind him.

“Oh shit. I... wasn't expecting this many.” He backs into the door as he spots all the cats surrounding him. “Uh…”

“We have about twenty.” I sit down next to Eleanor, a white domestic long hair, and scratch at her head. “She's our newest member.” I pick her up and place her in my lap. “She was rescued from a hoarding situation in North Carolina. It was terrible. We just got her coat white again.” I frown. 

“Yeah? Do they all have a sob story?” He is still pressed against the wall.

“Mostly yes, however sometimes there isn't one at all.” I check out his boots again and find the chevron pattern. I want to poke fun at him but I hold back. “They're sometimes dropped off in boxes right at the door.” I shrug at the unjustness. “But that's why we're here.”

“Mmm…” I absently pet her head as I stare blankly ahead.

“Yeah, I actually don't want to know at all. So I make up my own tale.” I say. “Like for instance, Niall here-” I point to the Russian blue. “-Zayn, the black cat, and Liam-” I find him in the corner playing with a toy mouse. “Once sang in a band.” I snort.

“... they're animals.” The man's tone is flat.

“It's meant to be outrageous.” I continue. “And those three over there-” I point towards three tabby siblings. “-they were the instrumentalists.” I can't help but laugh. “Sandy, Dan, and Josh.” 

“That’s certainly one for the books.”

“It's better than thinking of the deplorable conditions they suffered through.” 

“Do they all have human names?”

“Yeah, so when I talk about them in public people think they're my children.” I laugh. “I'll look less-”

“Like a crazy cat...man?”

“Ugh...yeah. I guess.”

“So what does this have to do with Jellybean again?” I look up. 

“Are you afraid?” He's smooshed against the door still, his features displaying his unease.

“No! Never I just uh…” He touches his coat. “Don't want to dirty this.”

“They're not dirty though. We take good care of our pets.” I reassure. “Here.” I stand with Eleanor and hold her out to him but he practically jumps to the side with his hands out.

“Uh...no I'm good thanks!” He chuckles nervously. “Yeah that's good just stay  _ right _ there.” I take her back.

“You are afraid.” I laugh feeling my composure return.

“Think what you want.” He adjusts his tie.

“Okay...sure.” 

“Have you lost track again?”

“Ah! Yes I did. Sorry!” I turn the cat over onto her back to reveal her paws. “The pads of their feet resemble jellybeans. Hers more so. See?” I hold her out to him and I swear his jaw tensed. 

“Oh. Cute.” He struggles. “Really...cute.” His eyes find mine.

“Yeah it is.” 

“Can we…I need fresh air.” He swiftly leaves the room then, gently closes the door behind him. 

“Huh?” I look around the room. “What was his deal, eh?” I say to the cat who is simply staring at me. “It wasn't your fault. You're beautiful. He's just...a suit.” I kiss her head and place her on the floor. “Have fun everyone. I'll be back soon for dinner.” I follow Louis out into the entryway and spot him by the window. “I didn't know you'd be so afraid. I wouldn't have taken you in there. But really they're friendly.”

“They're walking around! I thought they'd be in cages.”

“Uh...a free roaming adoption is just that…. _ free roaming _ as in they  _ walk around _ .” 

“I obviously missed that fine detail.” He runs a hand across his forehead, expertly avoids his styled hair. He seems visibly shaken up.

“I'm certain I mentioned it.”

“I may have been distracted.” 

“Oh.” He remains a moment before his cellphone rings.

“I have to take this…” He pulls the phone free, eyes me once more. “Bye.”

.

.

.

.

“He just left?” Dani asks as we walk towards the store.

“It was the strangest encounter. I think my stories scared him off.” I smile. “Hopefully he'll leave for good.”

“Oh my God you didn't tell him about the...you did…” She sighs.

“The band story is cute alright!?”

“It's ridiculous. You're ridiculous!” She playfully slaps my arm.

“You're just jealous you didn't come up with it first.”

“Uh no…”

“Uh yeah!”

“So what was he like?”

“Who? Mr. Suit? He's afraid of cats.”

“Oh! Really?” She shrugs. “Anything else?”

“I can't get past the visual.”

“How so? Think he's cute?” She pokes my arm but I just give her the death stare. “Ah sorry.” 

“It’s just so outrageous.  _ He's _ outrageous.” 

“I don't understand why his clothing affects you this much. Maybe the person underneath is understanding, kind.”

“It's his presence, the clothing merely adds to the package. Makes him appear more... supercilious.”

“How? He's doing a job just like how you do yours.”

“I don't like him.” I conclude and walk into the grocery store. “So you'll be with Tony all weekend?” 

“Yeah! I'm looking forward to it.”

“Are you guys like...official?” I whisper the question.

“Well, we're exclusively dating. No title yet.”

“Ah. I see.” I head to the vegetable section. “Mmm...kale.” I pick up a rather large bag.

“What about you?” She comes into my periphery.

“Yeah?” I ignore her. “Oh cucumber!” 

“Harry, you need to-”

“Nope I'm good.” I pick up a few more items and head to the cashier. “How was Lu-Lu? What did the vet say?”

“We need to pay him or he will stop seeing our cats.”

“Ah I knew that was coming.”

“Harry, we need to talk-”

“About?” I smile at the cashier.

“You know.” She pushes. “You know what!”

“Uh…” I pay the lady. “Have a great night.” Dani follows me out.

“Harry wait!”

“I am waiting. Waiting for you to stop getting on my case.”

“Hey watch it.”

“You keep insisting I am not happy when I actually am! Not everyone needs to be in a relationship. It's sometimes  _ not that important _ .” I smile sweetly.

“It's not that!”

“Then what is it?”

“I think you're pushing this guy away because-”

“Shush! No more. Goodnight. See you Monday.” I give her a swift hug and head home.

.

.

.

.

I brought Lu-Lu home with me.

I don't care. I need him.

.

.

.

.

Today I'm off, off from the bar that is, so I take this golden opportunity to go for a hike. I need to take it easy, find my center, calm my nerves, and just escape for a few hours.

I rarely do this, found I haven't needed a reprieve in quite some time since I mainly kept busy and lived life without unnecessary worries weighing me down. But now it's all changed. Our every day routines are no longer  _ ours _ and as each day passes, the less control we have over the situation. 

Yes it's just a modernization to the area, yes it's a way to bring a new class of people, yes it's meant to make Harper's Ferry more than a tourist attraction. But it's just that...a developer is transforming a once historic village into a cookie-cutter neighborhood. The charm will be lost forever including every single villager that made it what it is today and who gave these streets life.

We're being pushed away for fancy facades and overpriced apartments.

And here I'm thinking we're all anticipating the cold weather, the quiet, the settling in. No. Now it's something graver, the situation beyond our knowledge. Now we'll be living in a panic as our future remains uncertain. 

“Ridiculous.” I continue. “Absolutely  _ ridiculous _ .” I have a life here, am part of this town. I grew up here! And now a suit is going to take that away?! Demolish my shelter and everything I have come to know? “Absolutely not!” I shout and trudge on ignoring my burning calves. But how do we fight back?  _ Who _ do we fight is the question? What if this is a losing battle?

If we decide to retaliate, will we be the ones penalized?

.

.

.

.

“You'll need to add more outlets.”

“That's easy enough.” 

“Yeah, every three feet. We'll need to see if your fuse box can handle them though, if not, tack that on.” 

“Alright.” I jot that down. 

“There's water damage in the corner here. I'll need to check the roof.” Brett says as he skirts around the cats.

“Roof!?” Dani places her head in her hands. “That could be thousands of dollars!”

“Uh...more like tens of thousands. Depends how bad it is.”

“Oh  _ great _ . At this rate we could probably build a new house!”

“We won't have to, Dani. It'll be fine.” I reassure even though my hope is beginning to dwindle.

“Yeah so I'll check that out too.” He continues on, pets a cat or two in the process. “Alright that seems to be all. How many items are on the list?” He asks.

“Uh…” I look down. “Here.” I hand it over.

“Sheesh.” He makes a face. “I'll...give you a quote. Give me a few days. I'll try and find my best connections but I'm not going to lie, this is going to be...expensive.”

“Is there anything we can do on our own to save money?” Dani asks.

“Paint.” Brett shakes his head. “You need licensed contractors to do these repairs especially if they're for the county. They'll be ruthless and with the developer in charge well... that'll probably be more difficult.”

“Why!?”

“Because it needs to pass their inspection _ first _ .”

“So great they'll probably make sure we fail!”

“Alright alright. It's fine. Just uh...figure it out.” I pinch the bridge of my nose. “I'll handle the developer when the time comes.”

.

.

.

.

It has been a week and sleep is still evading me.

This isn't something I'm accustomed to! I'm a sound sleeper, a relatively easy going person, worry free! What happened!? Is my stress buried so deep it's affecting my subconscious... subconsciously? Is my restlessness that apparent? Is this what anxiety does to your body? Is it this debilitating? 

Because really, I want it gone.

I give myself a once over in the mirror and try my best to look alive and somewhat perky. I even wore a fancier shirt I found hidden in my closet to distract the patrons from my bloodshot eyes.

“I feel more deflated than anything.” I resign. “I hope this is convincing enough.”

“Harry! You're late! What happened!?” Ben greets me as I approach the bar.

“Nothing I just... couldn't get up.” I admit.

“Want me to bartend tonight? Will that help?” He sounds hopeful.

“That's...sure.” I agree. “I'll train you so some nights you are able to fill in. How does that sound?”

“Yeah! Good!” 

“But I'll still need help with the back of the house-”

“Anything! Sure!” 

“Okay perfect. Thanks.”

“And nice shirt!” I can't help but grin.

Ben is shockingly attentive, great with the crowds, organized, well liked...full of the life I cannot seem to grasp on to at the moment. He kept up with the orders, smiled, didn't break a glass. It was a success I think. 

“Okay your parents totally gave you some pointers.” I jest as we clean up. 

“I watched the bartender at the hotel sometimes.” He wipes down the bar as I straighten the liquor bottles. “I took some of his fancy tricks.”

“Ah! So you did cheat!” 

“No! I swear I mean...I've always liked everyone here and you seem to really enjoy it and...I like it is all.” He shrugs.

“Nothing wrong with that. You definitely proved yourself tonight.” I commend. His face visibly brightens.

“Thank you! So much!”

“Any time. Really. I think I need the help more than I'm willing to admit.”

“Yeah! I'll be there I can guarantee!”

“Alright great.” I take a quick look around. “You can head on home. I've got the rest.” I give him half of the tips from the jar.

“Oh my God! HALF!?” Ben's face lights up. “This is more than I make in a month!”

“Well, you did most of the work. I think it's well deserved.” 

“Wow... you're the best.”

“I uh...nah.” I wave him off. “Have a great night.”

“You bet! Bye! And thanks again for the opportunity.” 

“No Ben, thank you.”

A few minutes later, as I'm straightening out the glasses, I hear a tap on the glass.

“We're closed!” I announce and continue to clean but it comes again. “I said we're-” I look towards the door and it's  _ that guy...the guy _ , the suit without the suit, the surveyor who has seemingly disappeared for the past week. It's given us a sense of hope I think not seeing him. Like, the apartments were a joke and now we're going back to a life we understand. But we know it's just wishful thinking.

And it hurts.

I open the door then and really take in his appearance.

“What's wrong? You look exhausted.” I note the tired eyes and downturned mouth.

“That's because I am.” He swipes at his smooth face. “I traveled all day.” I take in his wrinkled t-shirt and blue jeans. He's even wearing tattered Vans.

“So why not go to bed then?” He just shrugs. “Okay...Where are you staying?”

“The hotel.”

“Oh...you just missed Ben. He could have walked you back.”

“I’m not lost!” He barks.

“Woah there what's wrong with you?”

“I said I'm exhausted. How else do you want me to prove it to you?”

“You're the one who came here. So if you're as tired as you claim, leave.” I say. “In fact, just go because I myself am in need of a good night's sleep and you're robbing me of that.” I push him out of the doorway and slam it closed in his startled face. I practically stomp away as the weight of his gaze presses me down, as my anger bubbles in the pit of my stomach...as some foreign sensation overtakes the anxiety I felt earlier. 

“Wait, please! I’m sorry! I wanted to-” I don't give him the chance to finish as I round the corner.

“Goodnight.” I mumble and walk up the two flights of stairs disregarding the half cleaned bar. 

.

.

.

.

“I hate to burst your bubble. But he's back.” I state as I order Brett's corn muffin. Natale’s face falls.

“Ah... I see.” She hands me the bag. 

“Do you know who he is? Do you know anything?” I practically beg. 

“Nope.” She shakes her head. “I know Tony tried to pull some information from him but he's vague, not very forthcoming with information.”

“Yeah... he's an interesting character that one.” I sigh. 

“Why does he keep showing up?”

“I don't...know. Does he ever come in here to bother you?” She shakes her head. “Does he annoy anyone else?” I ask. She shakes her head again. “What?” My eyes widen in horror. 

“I only see him when he works. He's in the library a lot reading over legal texts or occasionally in the hotel when I drop off bread at the restaurant.”

“He is up that early?”

“I guess.” She looks away. “He doesn't seem...I don't know what it is.”

“Seem what?” When she doesn't answer right away I press further. “What doesn't he seem like?”

“It's stupid. Never mind.” 

“I'm sure it isn't.” I insist. “The guy follows me I have a right to know.”

“It's just a hunch, Harry. It's not like... something he told me.” She clears her throat. “He doesn't seem like a bad person. That's all.” I roll my eyes.

“He hides behind his suits and fancy hairdos.”

“Could be. But we'll never know.” She finds my face and smiles. 

“...yeah I guess.” 

“Anyway, I'll see you later?”

“Yes! I'll be working tonight.”

“Great! I'll be there too.” I pause a moment as a thought comes to mind.

“Why don't you...give this to him?” I motion with my head towards the man on the bench.

“Me!?” She points to herself. “I d-don't know…” She shakes her head. “He always seems angry.”

“Maybe if you spoke to him you'd find he's just sad.”

“Sad!?” She takes the bag. “Why?”

“He's pining I believe.” I smile.

“Oh...is that so?”

“Mmm yeah. He puts on a tough exterior but everyone has their reasons. They may fear how others perceive them.”

“That's silly. You have to get to know that person... understand them. B-be able to see past their barrier.”

“Exactly! So give it a shot. You never know.”

“Alright. But if this doesn't work out…”

“It will! I have a good feeling.” She follows me out to the street.

“You know something?” Natale asks.

“What's that?”

“Maybe you should remember...that too.” She returns the smile then shakes Brett awake. 

“Yeah...maybe.” I turn away then, head up the street.

“Here you go…” She says.

“Its about time-...oh it's you.” His voice softens.

“It is.”

.

.

.

.

“He showed up!?” Danielle asks.

“Yeah! It was so random. He looked awful too.” I take Lu-Lu from the condo. “And he was all snappy and rude.” I pout. “I didn't want him to come back.”

“I guess him being here makes the situation...real. Like...it's actually happening.”

“Yeah or he's just trying to show off.” I snap. 

“Show off what?” 

“I don’t know! His stupid clothes? He seems to enjoy making a statement, a statement  _ no one _ understands.”

“Because we’re so normal?” She jokes.

“We are. Compared to him? Absolutely…and those stupid boots.” I cringe. 

“Harry this isn’t you. Why are you acting like this?”

“Like what? The man needs to tone it down a little bit…or a lot.” There’s a knock at the door. 

“I think you enjoy talking about it.” I go to answer it.

“He’s the source of my amusement.” I swing the door open revealing three men. “Uh…can I help you?”

“Yes, we’re here to take measurements?” One of them says. 

“Oh we already found someone to do the repairs.” I confirm. “It’s not necessary.”

“No we’re here to measure the plot of land and need access to your backyard.”

“Wait what?” My face falls, any and all hope I thought I possessed is now gone. “But we’re-”

“We still have time!!” Danielle says. “You…wait…you can’t come in here!!” The men push past me towards the cat room.

“Wait! Don’t open that door!” I have Lu-Lu tucked under my arm as I race towards the men. Dani tries to stop them but her small stature is no match. “Please wait!!” One of the men opens the door and it’s like my life flashed before my eyes as the cats pour from the room. “No…no no!” I accidentally let Lu-Lu go to attempt to hold them back from the wide open door. “Dani!”

“I’ll get the door!!”

“Just keep them back!”

“Lucas, come here boy! Don’t…don’t- Shoot!!! He got out!!” She runs after him. “Lu-Lu!” I shout as the door slams closed. “Look at what you've done!!!” I shout at the three men, the random men, the  _ suits _ . “What is your problem!?” I attempt to round up the cats. 

“Is this legal?” One asks. “Where are your certificates?”

“Who cares?! Don’t you see I’m struggling?!”

“I can’t find him, Harry!” I hear her. “Oh my goodness…Niall buddy…Josh no! Come back!”

“Take two at a time and get them in the cages.” I order. “And you three-” I point to the strangers. “Don’t move.”

“You can’t-” Another tries to speak.

“NO! Shut up! A sick cat just escaped! This is your fault. I don’t care about the lot size or your stupid project. You can give me  _ ten minutes _ since you’ll be the ones destroying our town.” I glare at them individually. “So stand  _ over there _ out of our way.” Dani comes rushing back for two more cats. “Are they okay?”

“Yeah…they seem to be. They’re confused.” We manage to secure the cats in their cages, pet a few heads, whisper sweet nothings in their ears, calm their nerves. Anything to subdue the anxiety. “Oh my goodness…that was stressful.” She’s panting.

“I have to find Lucas.” I head to the front. “You’re wasting your time.” I see the three men.

“How so?” One asks.

“When you return this place will be up to code and you won’t have to tear it down.”

“Well we'll see about that...in order to turn this place into a  _ habital  _ residence, a major overhaul is required. So good luck.” I eye the man, walk up to him, am practically nose to nose with him.

“We won't need luck. We'll succeed and you'll be the ones walking around with your tails between your legs.” I swiftly turn away. “I'm going to find Lucas.” I grunt and walk out.


End file.
